zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 4: The Abandoned School At Midnight
'The Abandoned School At Midnight '''is the fourth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in volume 2. Premise ''Fed up with the way a classmate treats her, Maiko decides to put the recent rumors of the school being visited by a ghost to the test in hopes of finally getting rid of him. '' Yomi's Introduction From the window Yomi observes a few young girls approaching the school building. She mentions how the school is currently on winter break but she plans on continuing with her lesson. Summary Maiko and her two anxious friends stand outside of a dark school building one late evening around 10:30 pm. They try to convince Maiko to just forget about her plans but she stubbornly refuses, reminding them about the event that happened days prior that put them in this situation to begin with. School had ended and everyone was preparing to leave for holiday break as Maiko began snacking on some cookies. She was joined by her friends, one of whom brought up the rumor of a ghost appearing when the clock strikes twelve on New Years eve. If you meet her she will grant you a wish, no matter what it is. Maiko is impressed and suggests they check it out just as another classmate bumps into her; but after realizing it's the antisocial Shimizu, she freezes before other students approach him. The girls are left wondering how someone like him could be popular when he's so mean and rude as he suddenly calls them worthless and tells them to vanish. Angered, Maiko approaches to tell him off- but she is flabbergasted after he insults her eating habits and how unlike a girl she is. She and her friend are shocked, and she angrily recalls the many times he's insulted her in the past; like over her scores or how feminine she used to be. She decides she must go see if the rumors are true now so that she can finally settle the score. Currently, Maiko is frustrated after seeing her friends refusing to follow as she walks through the gates. She continues inside, opening a window before finding herself startled by the quiet atmosphere but she calms down after remembering her friends warning that she mustn't scream, or else she will be dragged into the ghost's world. It's then she recalls her snacks and feeling hungry she takes some out, unaware of the disturbing figure with a long, stretched out neck behind her. As 11:30 comes along Maiko's friends worriedly try contacting her but she won't answer her phone. They are suddenly approached by Shimizu and his friend, who explain that they were heading to the shrine. They ask about Maiko since they don't see her and after a moment of hesitation the girls confess why they came. While this is going on Maiko runs away from the terrifying ghost and takes shelter beneath a teachers desk within a room. She notes that it wasn't the ghost she had to find before realizing she dropped her items before seeing something drip over the desk. She turns to find a very large, frightening ghost with its wide opened mouth surrounding the desk she took shelter beneath. Satoda remarks on how stupid the rumor is when Shimizu tells him they should get going. But seeing how worked up her friends are, Shimizu heads into the school building to fetch Maiko. He warns them to contact police if they aren't able to call him later. He heads through the window Maiko entered and begins scanning the halls and rooms for her, only finding a strange girl still within the building. He asks if she's seen another girl running around and she points upward. He looks before noticing she has vanished, remarking upon the oddity as the time strikes 11:45 pm. A shaken Maiko hides in another room, worn out and frightened as she comes to the conclusion that it was stupid to come there. She is suddenly startled when Shimizu manages to track her down and she expresses concern that he might not be real; causing him confusion as she tries to tell him what she saw. After he suggests they return to the others, she is forced to confess that she ended up hurting her back from all the running she did. Annoyed, Shimizu lifts Maiko up and carries her on his back. She is extremely flustered but she accepts the gesture as he explains hearing the rumor from his sister before asking her what she intended on asking for when she found the ghost. She isn't given a chance to answer when they hear hissing nearby and realize it's coming from the floor above them. Seeing a terrifying creature on the top of the stairs they quickly try to run away from it; but after running for what seems forever, they suddenly stop to realize they're still on floor 2-7, where they began. The figure suddenly approaches Shimizu from behind and horrified, Maiko yells out his name, causing them shock as they realize she just broke the one rule she was warned about. Strange spirits begin to surround the duo as Maiko can only express remorse for having dragged Shimizu into this ordeal. But just as the clock is approaching midnight, she sees a strange girl in the door way of another room and observes her holding the box of cookies she had earlier. She cries out to her and begs for help. Suddenly, Maiko and Shimizu find themselves in the backyard of the school. Maiko tries to make sense of what just happened as he brings up the "gift" she must have offered, pointing out that if someone gives the ghost a present she will surely grant their wish. Shimizu collapses with relief as Maiko tearfully tries to admit what she had originally planned on wishing for, but he stops her, admitting that he can be cruel at times. He suggests they sort out any problems they have face-to-face next time and Maiko agrees, going back to join their relieved friends. They wish each other a happy New Year and take off to pay the shrine a visit. Yomi's Epilogue As Maiko realizes her school bag is missing, Yomi enjoys the cookies she got from Maiko and mentions how she nearly captured her. However, because she offered her a gift- it was okay if ''she screamed. She then wishes everyone a good holiday with the various ghouls from inside the school surrounding her. Characters *Maiko *Shimizu *Satoda *Takiyami *One unnamed friend of Maiko *Yomi Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 2 Category:Manga Category:Chapters